Confessions Of A Confused Teenage Boy
by GFSista
Summary: Sinedd feels left out in love and the only person who cares for him is with someone else... boy/boy, if you don't like slash, don't read or review it.
1. Chapter 1

Confessions of a Confused Teenage Boy

Been a while since my last story innit guys? This whole idea is really weird, I've never tried writing yaoi before! Try to imagine my story 'Black Holes and Revelations' and you should have a idea of the background of this story.  
All you TiaXRocket fans please don't be angry with me, I LOVE them as well! Okay, I've given a warning before so if I get any flames I'm going to ignore them.

Please R&R

Disclaimer: I don't own Galactik Football or anything associated with it

* * *

(Normal POV)

"What do you mean you're leaving?!" screeched Rocket

"Exactly that." replied Sinedd in a monotone

Rocket stared at Sinedd before blurting out "After all we've been through! So you're just going to throw our friendship away for the Shadows! Fine, if you want to leave there's the door, don't hurt yourself on the way out." Rocket folded his arms, his mouth on the edge of a pout.

Sinedd could no longer keep a straight face so he broke out into a large grin on his face, laughing his head off.

"You should have seen your face! God, I wish I had a camera!" he chuckled

Rocket stared at his best friend, his mouth wide open. He then grabbed his pillow and flung it at Sinedd.

"Fish! Ex-Smog Boy! _Saukerl!_" Rocket yelled playfully

Sinedd grabbed his pillow, turning it into a full scale pillow fight. By the end of it, both boys were on the floor clutching their sides and flat pillows.

"Oh man, I beat the stuffing out of my pillow!" said Rocket "I'd better get to the airing cupboard."

Sinedd simply smiled at Rocket, remembering those events that brought them together. Sinedd is now an accepted member of the Snow Kids even though D'Jok and Micro-Ice can't get on well with him.

"Dude!" said Rocket, waving a hand in front of Sinedd's face "You're daydreaming again! God, I wonder what goes on in that head of yours."

"Sorry. How's Aarch?" Sinedd asked

Rocket grinned and said "In normal terms he's cool. In love terms, if you ask me, he's stuck between Dame Simbai and Adium." While standing up he said "He's going out on a date with Dame Simbai tonight! I'm going to get us some pillows."

"Yeah okay." Sinedd replied dully

For quite a while Sinedd had been feeling left out in love. After all D'Jok and Mei were always all over each other, Micro-Ice was always flirting with the girls, Thran and Ahito were happily dating twins and last but not least Tia and Rocket. Sinedd envied their relationship, wishing he had someone like Tia, somebody like Rocket...

_"No, no, no! Get that stupid thought out of your head!"_ he thought

"Akillian to Sinedd! You're daydreaming. Again!" yelled Rocket throwing a fresh pillow in Sinedd's face. He then looked at his watch and his face fell. "Bugger! I'm late!"

"Late for what?" Sinedd asked

"My date with Tia! Got to get changed!" he blurted out. He grabbed a bag from his bed and ran into the bathroom.

Sinedd smiled, rolled his eyes and picked his latest edition of GF Magazine. 10 minutes later, Rocket emerged from the bathroom, walked up to his full length mirror and said to Sinedd;

"What do you think?"

Sinedd looked up and stayed looking. Rocket was dressed in a 3/4 length white shirt with a black waistcoat, black trousers along with black and white Converse.

"Well... you look really great for the lady." Sinedd stuttered

"Thanks!" smiled Rocket. He went over to Sinedd and gave him a hug. He whispered in his ear;

"I know you don't like hugs and encouraging stuff much but I'm sure you'll find somebody soon."

Sinedd breathed in the scent of Rocket's aftershave, wishing he could hold on for longer. Soon Rocket let go and said;

"Now don't go to bed too late! See ya."

As Rocket walked out, he gave the thumbs up to Sinedd. Sinedd saluted back and picked up his magazine. When he was sure that Rocket was out, he layed on his bed and sighed in his despair. _"What's the point! How am I going to find someone when the only person I care for is going out with someone?" _he asked himself.

* * *

1 Week Later  
(Normal POV)

_"There's something wrong with Rocket." _Sinedd told himself, while he ate his breakfast. For the past week, ever since Rocket's date, Rocket hadn't been himself. During training he missed all the holes, made bad passes and wasn't concentrating properly.

"Sinedd?" Aarch's voice cut through Sinedd's thoughts

"Woah! Oh, coach, it's you." said Sinedd

"Sorry if I scared you. Do you know what's wrong with Rocket?"

"No. I thought you would have an idea."

Aarch shook his head before continuing "I tried talking to him but he just shrugged me aside. He needs to talk, you of all people know what happens when you bottle things up!"

Sinedd nodded. After the Snow Kids won the Cup the second time and the Shadows Smog was poisioning Sinedd, the striker and Artegor joined the Snow Kids. For the first couple of months, Sinedd felt out in the team, feeling depressed about his life. It led to a suicide attempt and if Rocket hadn't sat with Sinedd all night talking about his life, Sinedd would have been six feet under.

"Can you talk to him for me?" Aarch asked

"Of course. I'll try, you know how stubborn he is!" said Sinedd

...

When Sinedd came back into his room he saw Rocket sitting on the ledge of the balconey, looking out to the landscape, dangerously close to the edge. Rocket was staring out onto the Akillian landscape, feeling more numb by the second and basically contemplating his life. Sinedd gasped, ran up to the balconey and yelled;

"Rocket!! Don't jump!! Look we can talk, just don't jump!"

Rocket turned to him and merely muttered "Huh? Can't I sit near a high place? If I can recall correctly, I froze my ass off trying to tell YOU not to jump."

The captain jumped off walked into the room and sat down on his bed, his head in his hands, long chocolate hair covering his face. Sinedd sat next to him and asked;

"Are you going to tell me what's the matter?"

Rocket looked at Sinedd's face before bursting in tears. He managed to blurt out miserably;

"Tia broke up with me."

Sinedd gasped and took Rocket into his arms. To Sinedd, Rocket looked broken, not like the strong captain who led the Snow Kids to victory several times.

"Why?"

"She... she said that she'd been hadn't been feeling nothing between us for... for the past few months. She said that Netherball changed me and that things weren't the same! I'm so stupid. So so stupid. She hoped that we can still be friends but I can't even look at her." Rocket started to cry harder. Sinedd rocked him and said;

"She doesn't deserve you. You're a great person."

Rocket shook himself from Sinedd's grip and yelled "What the hell do you mean by that?! I'm not a great person. I put a sport above my own girlfriend! She must hate me." he paused and sighed before continuing "I mean, she was right, there has been some love lost between us, but it's not Netherball, it's something else and I can't think about what it is!" he blurted out;

"What something else?" Sinedd asked, putting an arm round Rocket's shoulders

"What does it matter now!" he howled harder.

Sinedd couldn't stand to see Rocket in such pain so he held him. Rocket cried, his tears staining Sinedd's top, breaking the strikers heart. He stroked Rocket's long, soft hair, whispering soothing words in his ear. After what seemed a long time Rocket broke from Sinedd's embrace and said;

"Thank you. Honestly I don't know where I would be without you, man. I'm just going to... freshen up a bit."

_"Say something!! Do something now, or you'll never say it!!" _Sinedd's mind seemed to cry out. Just before Rocket was about to get up Sinedd wrapped his arms around Rocket's shoulders. The captain's golden amber eyes pierced Sinedd. Putting any doubts to the back of his mind, Sinedd presssed his lips against Rocket's. The moment the two lips met Sinedd felt a tingle down his spine, the first time he actually felt some love in his life. To the striker's surprise Rocket fiercely shook himself off him, slapped Sinedd lightly across the head and yelled

"What the hell are you playing at!!"

"I...I..." Sinedd stammered. What was a moment of bliss for Sinedd was turning into an argument.

"I've just broken up with the one person who meant everything to me and you decide now is the time to make a move?! You idiot! I hate you!" Rocket yelled before running out of the bedroom, down the Academy hallways. Rocket paused before falling against the wall, curled up like a child, tucking his head in his knees. The thought of Sinedd's lips digusted him but at the same time it felt... pleasant. Sighing and thinking deeply Rocket sat there until a familiar figure came up to him.

"Rocket? Are you okay?"

Rocket looked up to see his ex-girlfriend, her face filled with concern.

"Tia. Hi. Um... I'm okay, really." he said quietly

"Rocket, I've known you for five years. Tell me what's wrong." Tia said whilst sitting down next to him.

...

_"You idiot! I hate you!". _The phrase played over and over in Sinedd's mind. _"You asshole!"_ Sinedd's mind screamed to him _"What the hell made you think he liked you in the first place!"_. Sinedd walked over to the full length mirror and looked at himself. His old depressing thoughts creeped back into his mind_. "Leave, leave now and don't come back."_. Just as Sinedd was about to pack a bag, Rocket walked in, sat down on his bed and motioned for Sinedd to sit down. Taking up on Rocket's offer, Sinedd was about to speak when the ex-captain said

"Don't talk _saukerl_. I'm sorry for calling you an idiot."

Sinedd stunned, blurted out "I shouldn't have kissed you! I... I don't know what I was thinking, I..."

"So." Rocket interuppted, looking at him and raising one eyebrow, a trick he learnt from Aarch "Are you gay?"

"I'm not sure, I..."

"Lets clarify."

Rocket leant in and kissed Sinedd softly on the mouth, then backed away, looking at his face.

"I wish I had my phone, you're blushing!" Rocket laughed

Sinedd looked at his friend before saying;

"Ever since you talked to me that night, I liked you. Now I love you, but I didn't know what you would think..." Sinedd trailed off

Smiling Rocket leaned in and whispered

"I love you too."

Moving in closer Sinedd kissed Rocket, nothing too intense at first. Then his tongue swirled around Rocket's mouth, his hands stroking Rocket's hair and sides. Sensing Rocket's need for air, he broke away gently and smiled, feeling complete.

"Well, now I know two things."

"What's that?" said Sinedd amused

"First of all, I'm gay." Rocket chuckled

"Yeah we know that." Sinedd murmured huskily "What else ex-captain?"

"Your French kiss... is like a washing machine."

* * *

Reviews are loved (except flames). Nuff luv to all my fave writers!  
Luv GFSista xXx


	2. Chapter 2

Confessions of a Confused Teenage Boy

I. Am. So. Bored! So I've just thought of this, I hope you guys like it anyway! This is for Wildcard, who's story 'Netherworld' inspired me to do something else on this story, Mitsuko Soma and Female Spock, ma lovely writer friends!!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Galactik Football or anything associated with it.** But this plot is mine, mwhahahaha!

WARNING: If boyXboy and mild sexual inneudo bothers you, then don't read it!!!

By the way, I hope everybody had a wonderful Christmas and I wish you all a happy, healthy and creative New Year!!

* * *

(Normal POV)

They were together. In their bedroom. Most of all, they were alone. Rocket was intently watching the Holo-TV video of the Rykers, as they were going to be playing them in a match tomorrow, while Sinedd was impatiently waiting for him, sitting on Rocket's bed. Ever since they had admitted they had liked each other, all it had resulted in was a few awkward kisses and touches. Sinedd was annoyed that they never admitted anything to the other Snow Kids. Was it so hard for Rocket to admit that he was gay? He hadn't even told his parents. However, Sinedd liked the idea of a secret romance.

"Are you done yet?" Sinedd asked

"No." Rocket answered flatly, frantically scribbling down notes.

Sinedd tapped on Rocket's bed, while Rocket repeated the same image of a Ryker tackling Tia again and again. Something inside him switched and he said

"You're not even the captain anymore! Why are you still taking notes for the team? And why are you still watching _her_?"

Rocket turned to Sinedd and _scowled _at him. Sinedd looked taken aback for a moment but then settled back into his usual composture. He remembered how Rocket scowled at his opponents in Netherball, how he was attracted to his _fierceness. _Rocket stopped scowling and went back to taking down notes.

"If you're _so_ bored then go out or something." Rocket said, somewhat scarcastically.

"I'm waiting for you."

"I'm busy, as you can see."

A moment of silence followed and just as soon as Rocket thought he would get some peace, Sinedd opened his mouth.

"Seriously, why are you taking notes? D'Jok is the captain after all."

Rocket turned off the Holo-TV, threw down his notes and merely snapped;

"D'Jok asked me because he's out with Mei. I'm watching Tia because I'm trying to figure out how that Ryker defender tackles and besides I like taking down notes for the team. Can't you shut up for about 30 minutes so I can get some peace?"

Sinedd loved it when Rocket got tough with him. Sinedd smirked, moved behind Rocket and whispered in his ear;

"Well, now that the TV is off, you don't need any peace now."

Sinedd slipped his hand under Rocket's t-shirt and vest until he felt the bare flesh of Rocket's back and started to stroke it. Rocket was surprised at this sudden invasion but he moaned softly. Taking his moan as a sign to continue Sinedd planted kisses on Rocket's neck, Sinedd feeling his long hair against his cheek, pausing before nibbling his lover's earlobe. Rocket took in a sharp intake of breath and Sinedd's hand moved to his chest. The striker turned to Rocket, pushed him onto the bed, layed on top of him and started to kiss him. Rocket wrapped his arms around Sinedd, running his fingers through his thick black hair, kissing Sinedd back with as much vigor as he could, exploring Sinedd's mouth with his tongue. Soon Sinedd broke away, kissing and nipping down Rocket's neck and collarbone, caressing his body. Sinedd found his hands wandering to the front of Rocket's trousers, pressing one of his hands into his groin.

"Sin...Sin...Sinedd!" Rocket groaned

Sinedd continued, trying to find a way to undo the belt on the trousers. Rocket suddenly froze. He pushed Sinedd away and tried to regain his breath.

"What now?" Sinedd said exsperated

"I'm... not ready." Rocket replied

Sinedd wanted to smack him. It wasn't as if Rocket was a virgin! Many times he'd seen Rocket sneak back into their room late at night, flushed and satistifed. From _her_. Tia. Even now that Rocket and him were together, Rocket still had a fondness of Tia and always rushed to her aid if she was in trouble or just lonely. He hated it. He wished that he could kiss Rocket right in front of her, to rub salt in the wound.

"Its Tia isn't it? You still love her, don't you?"

"Its not Tia...Just leave it."

Rocket got up of the bed and walked out of the room. Sinedd sighed. _"Why does he have to be so different?" _he thought. He then let a small dance across his lips. Rocket's personality was what led him to like the midfielder in the first place...

* * *

1 Year Ago, at the afterparty of the Galactik Football Cup Final...

"... So, I just wanted to say sorry for what I did to you all in Netherball. I was angry about my suspension but that's no excuse for hurting you guys. Can you forgive me?"

Rocket had managed to quietly talk to Kernor, Woowamboo, Luur and Warren to apologise for his behaviour in Netherball. Slowly one by one, they all nodded their heads in a sign of forgiveness. Rocket let out a sigh of relief and said;

"Thanks! The next round of drinks is on me, for you guys. Tell the barman to put it on my tab."

Kernor, Luur and Woowamboo gave Rocket a big grin. Just as they were going to walk out, Rocket yelled;

"Don't get any ideas of bleeding me dry!"

Warren turned to Rocket and said;

"I'm actually proud of you for letting go of the Sphere. You and the Snow Kids deserved to win the Cup."

"Thanks for that Warren. You're one of the reasons I'm still here. Have a drink on me. And please make sure that the others aren't going to make me bankrupt."

Warren let out a laugh before heading towards the door.

"Don't worry, I will!"

Rocket smiled to himself before his thoughts came to Sinedd. Rocket sighed. He was going to be the most hardest person to apologise to.

...

"Sorry? You're sorry?! Do you actually think I care about your apology?" Sinedd snapped

Sinedd wished he hadn't introduced Rocket to Netherball. That was were all his problems started. A broken ankle. The Smog getting destoryed and losing out to the _Pirates _of all teams. Then the Shadows got the Smog back but they lost to the Xenons 5:3. It made his blood boil.

"You got _suspended _and now you're back on top! Not mention, my coach has gone _soft _on us!"

Rocket nodded to show some understanding. Of course he was expecting resentment, some kind of hatred.

"Well, like I said, I'm just trying to clear the air." Rocket said gently

Sinedd grabbed Rocket's left shoulder and growled;

"You've said sorry three times now. Shut it."

Rocket stared at Sinedd's tightening grip then into Sinedd's dark violet eyes. _"I wonder what goes on in that boy's head." _thought Rocket.

"You are hurting my shoulder. Please let go or I'll throw you onto the floor." said the ex-captain quietly

Sinedd wanted to look as if that last comment didn't matter but he knew what Rocket could do. He'd seen Rocket jump on Warren like he was a trampoline and when Rocket used Sinedd as a catapult to score a goal. Sinedd wondered what Rocket would do to him, if he provoked him further. Sinedd tightened his grip wanting for some kind of response. Rocket wrenched his shoulder from Sinedd's grasp and scowled. Sinedd felt slightly disappointed, that Rocket hadn't reacted but he liked the scowl.

"What is the matter with you?" Rocket said, like he was concerned about Sinedd's welfare. Realising that he wasn't going to get a response, Rocket walked to the door to get back to the party and he threw a "Bye." over his shoulder to Sinedd.

...

2 days later

"You're doing WHAT??" Sinedd yelled. If he didn't know any better, he'd swear that his coach was going crazy.

"I'm becoming the assisant coach for the Snow Kids and you're coming with me. Aarch says you can still be a striker." Artegor said in a monotone

"You...you can't leave the Shadows! I won't! I refuse to!"

Artegor sighed "Listen to me. The Smog is affecting you. Do you remember what happened to you during the Xenons match?"

Unfortunately, Sinedd remembered. It was like the Smog teared through his body, instead of giving him power, it only caused him pain. The look in Sinedd's eyes gave it away and Artegor acted on it.

"Ahh, you do see. If you have the Smog for any longer, it could do a great deal of damage to you. You are coming back to Akillian with me and that's final..."

...

Later that day..

_"Oh God, why did I agree to this?" _Sinedd thought. He then knew why. Artegor was good at wearing him down. He'd been getting evil eyes from the Snow Kids all day. To add to the blow, he was sharing a room with Rocket. _"Thank God he doesn't talk much.". _It was true. All Rocket had said to him when he entred was "Welcome back.". Sinedd decided that as long as he didn't talk to anybody he would be fine.

...

A few months later..

"Don't jump!" Rocket yelled

Much to Sinedd's shock Rocket threw him to the floor and wrapped his legs around him, making sure that Sinedd wouldn't escape.

"What were you thinking?" Rocket asked

Sinedd was still in a state of shock but he managed to say "It's none of your business. I don't need you of all people telling me what to do. Now get off."

Rocket got off slowly then caught Sinedd's wrists and held them firmly. Looking into Rocket's eyes as if to say "What are you doing?", Sinedd wanted Rocket to let go but he liked the feel of his warm skin.

"Talk to me." Rocket said slowly, marking the start of a long conversation and the start of a testing friendship.

* * *

"What a match!" yelled Callie, reporting on the quarter-final match of the Geneva Cup between the Snow Kids and the Rykers. "3:3, I wonder if anyone can score before the game is over. If not, then we go straight to a penalty shootout!"

Tia managed to retrieve the ball from a Ryker midfielder and ran with the Breath. Rocket talked to her through her headpiece 'Pass it to me Tia!', before sprinting upfield. Tia slowed down before doing a flip over pass to Rocket. Rocket caught the ball neatly before spotting a Ryker heading towards him. Seeing only one way to score, Rocket jumped in air with the Breath, ready to kick the ball into the Ryker's goal. Unfortunately for him a Ryker launched into Rocket with the Metal Yell, making Rocket land to the pitch with a large thud.

"Foul!" yelled Aarch, the Snow Kids and Callie simultaneously

Rocket remained on the floor while Tia and Sinedd ran up to him, worried. They immediately knelt beside him while Tia took his hand.

"Rocket talk to me." Tia spoke gently

"Sin...Sinedd?" Rocket said, his voice no louder than a whisper

"Yes, I'm here. How are you feeling?" Sinedd asked

"I... can't breathe." Rocket replied before being taken by the ambulance hovercraft.

The Snow Kids waited as Sinedd took a couple of steps back, then kicked the ball straight into the net. Two buzzers signalled a goal and the end of the match.

"What an excellent goal by Sinedd. So the Snow Kids win and advance to semi-finals! Too bad Rocket was injurned, let's hope the midfielder will be back in shape for the next match." Callie rounded off.

...

"How are you feeling?" Tia asked, sitting on the edge of Rocket's bed

"I'm fine, honestly Tia don't worry about me. I've been knocked down before! Dame Simbai gave me some lotion and a potion to ease my breathing."

Rocket was sitting up in his bed with a bandage round his chest, trying to reassure Tia that he was fine, even though he felt like his chest had been crushed. After some minutes of uncomfortable silence Tia quietly said;

"Can I get you anything? Something to eat or drink?"

"Oh, I'm not hungry, thanks for asking though."

"Um... Okay."

Tia felt uneasy and Rocket could sense it. He leant over to her and wrapped his arm around her shoulders. Tia felt his presence and rushed to hug him, resting her head on his shoulder.

"Tia." Rocket began "I swear to you, I'm fine. And, even though we aren't together, I hope we are still best friends."

"Yes!" Tia blurted out "Of course Rocket. I'll always be here for you." Looking quickly at her watch, she said "Um, I've got to go, Mei is waiting to go shopping with me. I'll see you later."

She gave Rocket a firm squeeze on his wrist before walking out of the room. Wincing slightly, he reached for the Holo-TV remote and his notebook before switching the TV on and finding the correct footage of the Cyplops. As Rocket took down notes, his mind wandered to Sinedd. Rocket wasn't concentrating properly, taking notes was always a comfort to him but now he felt... confused. About Tia, his new relationship with Sinedd, everything. Not to mention his chest was killing him. Switching off the TV, Rocket layed down in his bed closing his eyes, hoping sleep would come to him.

About 5 minutes later, Sinedd came into the room, went to the shower then came out with the full intention of figuring out what was wrong with Rocket.

"Right Rocket, either you tell me what's up or we are through!"

Sinedd paused for a moment, realising that Rocket was sleeping and that he had said something that was so _cliché. _

"Dear God, I can't believe you said that. Have I turned you into some kind of lovesick puppy?" Rocket muttered, stirring in his bed

"Oh Rocket, you're awake. Sorry about the outburst but...". He stopped, then walked over to Rocket's bed, plonking himself down.

Sighing, Rocket sat up in bed and said "Yes. We do need to talk."

"So... What's the matter? Is it me?" Sinedd asked

"No! It's not you, how many times do I have to say it?" Rocket snapped

"Sorry! No need to get so feisty."

Rocket's eyes look downcast as he said "It's just that I'm confused, that's all. I don't even know that I'm gay for sure! Besides how do I know that you really love me? For all I know you could..."

Rocket was cut off by Sinedd as he kissed Rocket. Closing his eyes, Rocket relaxed into the kiss, wrapping arms across Sinedd's back. After a while, Sinedd broke away smiling at his friend. Slipping into Rocket's bed and laying beside him, Sinedd asked "Was that all? Well, doesn't that kiss tell you something?". Blushing slightly, Rocket replied with a "Yes." before preparing himself for a long and passionate night.

...

In between pants, Sinedd muttered "Well... How... was that?"

Rocket turned to him and smirked "I've had better."

Sinedd looked offended and his face said _"What! After all that, I wasn't good enough?!!". _Rocket saw his expression and laughed then rested his head on Sinedd's chest. Just as Rocket was about to drop off, Sinedd whispered huskily

"Up for round 2?"

"You wish _saukerl_."

* * *

Dear Lord, I think that's the longest thing I've written. Well, that's all from me from 2008!! I'm glad to have read some truly great stories from different writers and I'm really happy with my stories and the responses I got as well! I can't wait to see what we've got planned for 2009! Nuff luv to all.  
Luv GFSista xXx


End file.
